Change is Constant
by PotterGeekDemigod
Summary: Loki's dying and in serious need of medication. Thor had asks the Avengers help to save his brother. Soon, they would discover what really happened during Loki's fall from the Bifrost. Enemies also lurks on the branches of Yggdrasil posing threats to all realms. Alternate ending from Thor:Dark World. BlackFrost
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything hihi

Ch. 1

The Avengers are all lounging around at Stark's Tower one afternoon. It has been a year since the failure invasion in Manhattan. S.H.I.E.L.D had allowed them to part ways and would just call upon them if they need to defend Earth once again. The reconstruction of Manhattan took at least half a year. People grieved for their love ones while the others help putting things back the way things before.

As for the Avengers, Tony remained in New York with Bruce Banner as his new companion who also lives in the Tower. He accepted Tony's offer graciously and allowed himself to indulge with things that he and Tony can understand. They invented things during their break from saving the world. Bruce tries to create cures with the help of Tony while he reciprocate with helping Tony program stuffs.

Steve had also stayed in the Tower since he has not settled yet to another house. Tony gave him a room and built him a gymnasium to perform his exercises. Most of the time him and Tony argues a lot for different things since Tony had mentioned that ' _He's from the forties_ '. Natasha and Clint stayed in the Tower from time to time if they're not on missions. Thor on the other hand had not comeback ever since he brought Loki back to Asgard. They would have thought that the God of Thunder would at least visit them since they were now friends and worked together to save the world from his psychotic brother.

Imagine their surprise when they saw the news that Greenwich was attacked by this things called the Dark Elves. They would have aided Thor, but S.H.I.E.L.D did not informed them of the situation. Perhaps they knew that Thor could have handled it and therefore did not need their assistance. That happened two weeks ago and Thor didn't come back again. They saw the news that Jane, apparently Thor's girlfriend, had been devastated since Thor had gone AWOL after the battle in Greenwich.

"Man, I miss the big guy." Tony said as he gulped his glass of scotch. Clint grunted in agreement.

"Maybe he's busy in Asgard." Bruce supplied. "I wonder…"

"Don't leave us hanging, Bruce." Natasha quirked an eyebrow.

The doctor nodded. "I've done some reading and saw this information about the Realms. Apparently, Midgard or Earth is the center realm from the Yggdrasil. Do you think that the passage lies here in Midgard?"

"Hmm," Tony hummed. "You're saying that in order to get to Asgard, the enemies would travel to Midgard first? That's not a bad idea, Brucie, though very inconvenient."

Steve nodded his approval. "Might be right. No wonder Thor keeps helping us. Must be very hard for him."

" _Sir, incoming_ …"

Jarvis's voice had been cut off and everyone stood on their feet as rainbow lights lighted Tony's floor. They blink the brightness away and drew their weapons when a woman with a long brown hair and brown eyes carrying a sword and dress as a warrior stood in the middle of Tony's living room. Steve's eyes widened for a second at the woman's beauty.

"H-Hi." Steve says dumbly earning him a snicker from Tony.

The woman tilted her head at him and bowed. "I am Sif of Asgard. I came here through Prince Thor's request."

Tony glided towards her and smiled charmingly. "What can we do for you, my lady?"

"I need an audience with Steven Rogers." Tony blink in surprise and yelp when he was pushed aside by Steve.

"Hi." Steve said again. Clint covered his giggle by coughing violently

"Yes, you've said that already. Hello. You must be Steven Rogers?" Sif quirked an eyebrow, amusement glittering her brown eyes.

"Ah, yes."

Sif nodded with a smile. "Thor said that you are the leader of the warriors of Midgard. Firstly, he wanted to send his apology for not visiting your realm this past few months. He had been busy with the sudden invasion in Asgard."

"Asgard's been invaded?" Bruce asks. "Is everything alright? Did Loki…?"

Sif shook her head. "It is not Prince Loki's fault. The All-Mother had died causing the All-Father to enter Odinsleep."

"Odinsleep? Thor and Loki's mother is dead?"

"In Midgardian term it is called comatose I believe." Sif explained. "It is a stage where the All-Father has grown incredibly weak that he need to enter a long time slumber to regain his powers back. Prince Thor has been named King of Asgard therefore cannot come here to visit. The All-Mother has been slaughtered by _Malekith_ , the Dark Elves' former master. But that aside, I was sent here hoping that you warriors can help Thor with his current predicament."

Steve digested every word that came from Sif's mouth and he can see that the others as well. They are willing to help their friend whatever he needs. He squared his shoulders and said, "What can we do to help?"

"May I tell you everything while we are on our way?"

"Our way…to where?" Clint asked.

"Yes about that, Prince Thor had said that you would escort me to the North Pacific Ocean."

"What? Why?"

"Can we just please? I am in a hurry." Sif said in an exasperated tone.

Tony shrugged and instructed Jarvis to prep the Quinjet. The others suited up while Sif and Bruce were left in the living room. The former pacing back and forth while the latter just watched her with curiosity. When they were called, Bruce lead the way and escorted her to the Quinjet. Sif raised an eyebrow, "Is this a form of transportation?"

"Yep." Bruce gave a small smile.

Sif hummed and jumped inside. Bruce soon followed and sat to an empty chair while Sif took the empty spot next to Steve causing the good captain to blush which didn't go unnoticed by Tony. The latter gave him a thumbs-up and a wide grin. Clint took the wheel and everyone expectantly stared at Sif.

"Story time!" Tony quipped.

"I – what?"" Sif asked, confused.

Steve coughs and glared at Tony. "He meant to say is that you might wanna start telling us what's happened?"

"Oh. Yes, of course." Sif nodded and placed her double edge sword on her side and sat comfortably. "Allow me to start from the beginning. As I was informed by my brother, Lady Jane had disappeared during her excursion in trying to find anything that can help her find Thor. Upon her disappearance which was explained by Lady Jane, she had acquired the power of the _Aether_ accidentally."

"Aether?" Natasha asked.

"A force of ancient and catastrophic power. Long before we were born, there were Dark Elves who roamed the nine realms freely. Malekith, their leader, has been defeated by Thor's grandfather. They had sealed the Aether where no one could find it. The Aether seeks host bodies in order to draw strength from their life force. The All-Father was genuinely surprised when he found out that the Aether was found and was residing inside Lady Jane's body. Thor wanted it removed but the All-Father didn't allow him so. He'd rather watch the mortal die than to let the Aether free."

"The Dark Elves had sense the awakening of the Aether therefore invaded Asgard. Queen Frigga hid the girl and fought Malekith but she met her demise. The All-Father wouldn't allow Thor and the mortal to leave. He came up with the plan to ask for Loki's help."

"Why Loki? Is he not in prison?" Steve questioned.

Sif nodded. "He is actually. But you see, Loki, despite being the most conniving, malicious, vile, _Aesir_ I've known, his brilliance is astonishing. The only transportation we used to jump from realm to the others is through the Bifrost. But Loki, he somehow found a way to enter different realms without the use of it. On that account, Thor had ask for his assistance to rid of the Aether and get vengeance for killing their mother. During their fight in Svartalfheim, Thor explained that he could not defeat this Algrim and he was being pounded on the floor. Loki had come in time to kill it. He struck the monster with a spear, sparing Thor's life. The monster pulled Loki against him and was also struck with the spear. This spear has poison coated in it thus why the healers of Asgard cannot heal the prince." Sif sighed after explaining the story.

The others remained silent, pondering what to say next. Loki, their megalomaniac enemy had saved his brother? Resulting of Thor being alive and saving Earth from its apparent destruction. _A_ _gain_. Loki had played the role of a hero. Of course everyone was still bitter of what happened a year ago. Clint having been brainwashed and was ask to kill his comrades and threatening Natasha. Tony's grudge when the god threw him out of his window. Everyone has their own grudges and yet they knew that Loki had just saved Thor. That being the case makes him a bit of a good person. Was Thor right then? That his brother still has some good inside him?

Tony break the silence by asking, "So, why exactly are we going to the North Pacific Ocean? Are we going to swim? Cos I didn't bring my swimming trunks."

Sif blinks. "We are not going to dive if that is what you are implying. I am going to ask Jormungadr to have some of his blood to cure Loki."

Bruce stood up, eyes wide. "Wait, wait! Jormungadr?! I've read about him. He's real?"

"Yes, he is. You doubt me?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, ma'am. I'm just shock. Is it true? How big he is?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, we're not following."

"Jormungadr is the World Serpent." Sif smiled.

Steve reeled back in shock. "World Serpent? What…how big is this serpent?"

Sif hummed thoughtfully unaware of Tony and Bruce's sparkling curious eyes. "Why it covers the whole water body of Midgard, of course. Jormungadr has to bite off his tail since he quite is ginormous."

Steve's eyes widened even more. "Can you portray just how big? Height wise."

"The tower."

"That's big!" Bruce squeaked.

Sif smirked. "Five times of its size."

Tony fell out of his chair. "Jesus Christ! A fucking colossal snake!" he gasped.

Bruce breathed heavily. "Oh my god! How is it alive?!"

"Loki had put Jormungadr to eternal sleep. If it awakens, Loki would descend here in Midgard to put him back to sleep again. He is not supposed to be that big. Jormungadr was a gift to Thor from Loki. Thor has this obsessive streak in him to pick up stray snakes and keep it in his room. Loki has the ability to talk to snakes and he would complain that it wants to go back to the wilderness and not trapped in a cage. Loki then transformed one of Thor's snake to a rather large one and freed the others. One day, Amora, a wench in Asgard, came and warned Thor that during the Ragnarok, the snake would devour him. Loki had heard of it and threw the snake here in Midgard and gave it a duty to save the sea creatures of Midgard. Thor was devastated at first but Loki gave him another gift and forgotten Jormungadr."

Tony whistled. "Loki's a parselmouth! That's so cool!" Bruce nodded as well, eyes sparkling.

"What the hell is a Ragnarok?" Clint asked from the pilot's seat.

"In Midgardian's term it is called Armageddon."

"Oh."

"We're here!" Clint shouted.

"Can you open the entrance?" Sif stood up and picked up her double edge sword. Clint shrugged and pushed the button opening the Quinjet.

Steve, Bruce and Tony squawk in surprise when Sif jumped towards the open water. Bruce hyperventilated while Tony paced inside the Quinjet.

"Holy shit! There are like thousands of sharks in there!" Tony yelped. "Or maybe even more unknown creatures! What if she dies?! Thor's gonna kill us!"

"Calm down, Tony." Steve nervously said.

Clint followed Tony's pacing. "This is bad! That woman's crazy!"

"Calm down you bunch of wuss! She might have a plan. She doesn't look like a crazy person unlike Thor and Loki." Natasha snapped.

Several minutes passed by and they waited for the Asgardian to emerged. Natasha also started fidgeting when it passed fifteen minutes when the result was still the same. Suddenly, they saw the water tremble forming small waves until it got bigger by the second. Clint had to go back to the pilot's seat to put the jet into a higher place.

"Fuck, Tsunami!" Tony shouted and ran away from the entrance.

Clint cursed under his breath and lifted the jet again. "Dude, that is not a normal size tsunami!"

Bruce gasped loudly and pointed something from outside the Quinjet. Natasha followed his gaze and stumbled back in shock. Steve and Tony reeled back at what they saw. Sif was sitting atop of a serpent's head with her spear struck on its head.

"Holy shit!" Clint screamed.

"Get my camera!" Tony roared. When no one listened to him he kneeled and looked around to find his phone.

Their eyes widened when they saw the serpent's eyes. It was wide open albeit glossy. They moved shakily and shivered in fear at the height of the serpent.

"S-Sif!" Steve called.

"Steven! Toss me some vial if you please! Make haste before Jormungadr fell back into the water!" Sif screamed at him.

Steve nodded shakily and asked Bruce for help. He looked back and stifled an annoyed groan when he saw Tony taking pictures of the serpent while posing with it as well. Clint soon joined and both started doing different poses. Natasha both slapped the back of their heads. That stopped them from taking photographs. Bruce retrieved a large vial and carefully tossed it to Sif. They watched with trepidation as Sif collected the blood that the spear of hers had struck. Sif smiled and pulled her spear just in time Jormungadr fell back into the water causing another round of big waves. Sif jumped onto the Quinjet's roof and landed gracefully in front of Steve.

"Thank you, Steven."

"Ehh, you're welcome?" He squeaked. Tony smirked and snap a picture of a blushing Steve Rogers.

"We need to go to Asgard, quickly."

"We?" Clint asked.

"Yes. Thor wanted me to bring you to Asgard as well. That is of course if you want to."

"You kidding me? I wanna go! Anyone who declines will be thrown out of the Quinjet." Tony piped up.

Bruce smiled. "I think everyone would love to go."

"Very well." Sif smiled. "Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!"

* * *

A/N: Hello. Leave some reviews? Hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Ch. 2

Natasha remembered the first time she rode on a Cyclone. She and the other kids from the Red Room had been tested to rode that insufferable elevated rail road track with tight turns, steep slopes and inversions that lasted for an hour designed by the people who trained them. To say that she was used to every ride was an understatement. She never puked nor felt the need to release what she just ate. But this thing that Thor calls the Bifrost would want to proved her wrong. When they landed in an Observatory, Natasha stumbled on her feet and grasped the metallic wall and gasped for her breath. Tony and Bruce on the other hand decided to release their bile, clutching their stomachs. Clint was groaning on the floor, and Steve had a twinkle on his eyes.

"Did you just enjoyed that ride?!" Natasha growled. It irritated her that along with Sif, Steve was standing gracefully next to her.

Steve nodded, his eyes held amusement. "Yes! That was wonderful." he smiled.

Sif stifled a laugh and patted Steve on his shoulder before turning to look at the gatekeeper. "Heimdall, brother, how does Loki fares?"

Heimdall eyed the mortals quietly before he turned to look at Sif with a grimace. "Make haste, Lady Sif. I am afraid that the young prince is near the doors of Hel."

Sif's eyes widened before sprinting out of the observatory. Steve followed suit and ran next to warrior. Tony and Bruce composed themselves and frowned at the sight of their bile. Tony made an "oops" at Heimdall who just raised an eyebrow at him before vanishing the remnants of their breakfast. When they were about break a run, Heimdall said, "The eyes never lies, mortals."

They all had a thoughtful look before following the two up ahead. As they ran, they can't help but gape at the sight. Asgard was beyond words to describe. It was like a fantasy that had became reality. Sure they are still far from the palace, but the gold that enveloped in its architectural form was simply beautiful. They became more giddy as they ran from the rainbow bridge. Bruce's eyes were teary as he looked from side to side. The endless cosmic in Asgard was beyond scientific explanations. Tony looked below him and wondered if that is the Void that Thor has been talking about. The Void where Loki fell. Natasha could not keep her eyes from widening in amazement. Asgard is so darn magical. Thor and Loki lived here for thousands of years?! She wondered. What truly went wrong? Asgard is aesthetically breathtaking but Natasha wondered that there must be something more here in Asgard than meets the eye. She hoped that some of her questions were answered.

They followed the two as they took their own horses, riding it towards the palace. Clint whistled at the sight of the Asgardian people as they pointed at them and whisper among themselves.

"So if I am looking at a kid right now, how old is it?" Clint asks.

Bruce held Clint's shoulder (he's riding with Clint since he doesn't know how to ride a horse) "Who knows. Hundred years old maybe?"

Tony frowned. "Not that piqued my curiosity, Brucie. I need to ask Thor about their age." then he snickered earning him a questioning brows. "Steve felt at home again."

"You're an idiot, Stark." Natasha said, though she was smiling a bit.

Tony pointed at the warriors behind the Asgardians folks. Bruce reached out and slapped Tony's hand. "Stop pointing, Tony. That is rude!"

"Sorry sorry. I just saw some of Clint's family. Look, Legolas, it's your clan over there." Tony cackled. Natasha rolled her eyes and was quite sure that if they were not in a hurry, she would have pushed Tony off of his horse.

Finally, they reached the castle and ran towards Sif and Steve who just entered the castle with much haste. Soon, they were standing in another large door and flinched when they heard a guttural screaming from the inside. Their eyes widened when they realized that it was Loki's voice. The scream was painful and it almost made them cringe. They also heard Thor's loud booming voice as he barked orders to their healers. Sif pushed the door and inhaled deeply.

"Thor." she shortly said.

"Sif!" Thor whipped around and hugged the female warrior. His eyes drifted to the Avengers and he smiled. "Friends. I would like to offer pleasantries but I am afraid now is not the time."

Steve waved his hand. "Please, Thor, its fine. How is your brother?"

Sif gave the vial from Jormungadr's blood and the healers left the room to create the cure for Loki. Thor frowned and went towards his brother's bed and grasped that tiny frail hand. "We do not know yet. He is in a lot of pain from the poison from Kurse's blade. Our only hope is Jormungadr's blood."

"How about your father? Can he not heal him?" Bruce inquired.

Thor's hand unoccupied hand turned into a fist. "I had sent at least hundred of messages to my father saying that Loki, _his son_ , is in fact... _dying_. But he would not be budge! He said that he was busy in Vanaheim negotiating with Lord Frey." he gritted out. "I cannot believe that he is choosing to be a King right now rather than be a father! If only Mother is alive." he mournfully finished.

"We share our condolences, Thor." Clint murmured grasping Thor's shoulder.

Suddenly, Loki started convulsing. Blood spurted out of his mouth and his eyes popped wide open. He inhaled deeply before releasing another wave of agonized scream. Tony backed away. Bruce looked at him and did not show his pity towards the genius mechanic. He knew that Tony was having a flashback of his time in Afghanistan. Even Bruce himself was calming himself not to turn into a Hulk. Loki's screams are painful and despite him being their enemy, or so he thinks, Loki is a patient right now that needs medical attention.

"Thor..." Loki rasped out. Thor gasps and cradled Loki's face. "Thor...tired...stop...pain...want...die."

Thor's eyes turned misty and shook his head. "No, no, no. We are not giving up now, brother. Please, Eir and the others are working for the cure. Just hold still, alright? You cannot leave me too!"

Loki felt tears streamed his cheeks. "Oh, Thor...you naive oaf." he coughed another batch of blood and held Thor's hand that was cradling his face. "Jormungadr's blood is not the...cure."

"What?!" Sif hissed, eyes glinting maliciously. "Eir said so!"

"Eir," Loki chuckled humorlessly. "You actually believed that old cow? It is not _Eir_. H-How many times d-do I have to tell you t-that you two s-should always looked past the i-illusions? Hmm? I have been trying to tell you Thor, but she was preventing me from speaking. I apologize."

Thor's eyes widened in fear. "Loki, oh _norns_. I am so sorry! Who is impersonating Eir? She never healed you?! We got the wrong cure?!" Thor barked, lightning cackled in the background.

Loki shook his head, wiping the blood off his mouth. "It's Amora, I believe. I know not how she escaped from prison or whoever freed her, but she is going to wreck havoc again." Loki hissed and grasped his pierce chest. "Shit."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Did you just cuss?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Stark. Came to throw me out the window?"

Tony chuckled. "Trust me I want to. But not until you get better. I'll kick your Asgardian butt later."

Loki hummed. "I am afraid you cannot do such thing." his emerald eyes went to Sif and smiled thinly. "Heh, never knew you still cared, Sif."

Sif growled at him and lightly punch his arm. "Stay alive, idiot! Now tell me, where is the cure? I will go and fetch it."

Loki smirked and laid his head on the headboard. "You cannot go and fetch it as you lightly put it, Sif. You simply cannot fetch it in _Vanaheim_." he drawled.

Clint and Natasha's eyes widened at the same time. "Odin has the cure?" Natasha whispered, staring at the Liesmith.

"Father has the cure?! Are you sure, Loki?" Thor gritted out. Father cannot simply be hiding the cure is he?

Loki weakly rolled his eyes. "It pays to attend some medical lessons every once in a while, Thor. No wonder you are an idiot." Loki gritted his teeth and reach up to wipe the wetness on his cheeks. He grimaced when he saw that it was blood that was pouring out of his eyes. It was pitiful to be seen like this by his enemies and yet Loki didn't felt the need to care. He can feel it. He was rapidly losing his magic therefore his life.

"No, no, _no_! Stay with me, Loki! I will travel to Vanaheim and get father." Thor wailed.

"There is no need for that, Thor." They turned when they heard another voice from the door of Loki's room. The man standing before held such power and grace that they already knew who he was before he even introduced himself. Tony wanted to comment on the golden eye patch but Clint elbowed him when he took notice the glint in Tony's eyes.

"Father!" Thor breathed in relief while Loki sneered. "Father, Loki had said that you have the cure. Heal him, please. He had saved _me_ , _us_ , from another destruction from Malekith."

"Nay." Odin said tonelessly. "We have no witness to such bravery acts, Thor. As far as I am concerned, Loki was, _is_ , still a prisoner of Asgard. You and your friends foolishly decided to break him out of prison to guide you, with your endeavor which I had prohibited! How dare you defy your King's orders, Thor?"

Loki lowered his head and tried to blink back the tears that threatens to fall from his eyes. Odin would never understand...

Thor on the other hand was seething. The others backed away from him when Thor's fingers started fizzling with lightning. The thunder outside the castle rumbled loudly that it shook the walls of the castles.

"You think I would lie of Loki's brave acts?"

"You love your brother too much, Thor." Odin coldly said. "Wherein fact, he is not truly your brother."

They saw how Loki stiffened and breathed harshly. Tony walked towards his bed and patted him on the back whispering something that none on them heard.

"You..." Thor started. "Loki is my brother!"

"He is Laufey's son!" Odin roared. "I had dealt of Loki's crime this past few days, Thor. If he cannot remain as Asgard's prisoner, he might as well pay for his crimes with death."

The others widened their eyes at Odin. Tony gritted his teeth. As much as he hated to admit it, Thor's dad is a lot more of an asshole than his own dad. Despite that Howard gave him no attention, he never wished for Tony to be dead. Tony hated it. It reminds him so much of his dad. He was surprise that Thor did not burst yet. The God of Thunder had a lot more of patience that he lets on. But he worries though. If Thor bursts, he was sure that there would be heavy repercussions. The longer they wait here, the more faster Loki meeting the doors of Hel.

Tony strode in front of Thor and boldly said, "Hey, Eye Patch. Give us the damn cure, now. Don't try to piss me off cos I'm not in the fucking mood!"

Odin smirked. "Thor, you have been harboring mortals in our realm, _again_." he then stared at Tony. "Foolish mortal. Step aside mere ant, you are in my way."

"Jeez, you're such a dick! No wonder Loki turned like that. It was never the child's fault you know. Everything is always about the parents expectations. Why are dads are all douches? You're like Darth Vader but worse."

Odin sighed and raised gungnir. Thor's eyes widened. He cannot move in time to shield Tony. The Avengers drew out their weapons but was surprised when Odin struck his spear, Tony was unscathed. Their eyes widened again for the hundredth time today when Loki appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of Tony, arm stretched forward. Loki breathed harshly and looked up at Odin, his eyes bloodshot.

"Odin, look how far you've fallen." Loki rasped out. "Afraid of a mere mortal are you? All those years of hanging by the roots of Yggdrasil and for what? To be a wise King? Are you, All-Father, _w_ _ise,_ as they say you were?"

Loki lowered his hand and glared hatefully at Odin. "This mortals had done nothing to you. They helped saved Midgard when you yourself could not."

"And who fabricated that attack, Loki?" Odin drawled.

"You know who!" Loki roared only to cough more blood. Tony wanted to crack a joke when Loki said Voldemort's other alias but now is not the time. And besides, his mind was still swirling with the fact that Loki just saved his life.

Thor bit his lip. "Please, please, _please_. Give me the cure, Father!" He will resume his argument with his father for later.

"Tut tut."

They raised their eyebrows when a blonde haired beautiful woman strode inside Loki's chambers with much confidence that put Tony to shame. She flipped her hair and eyed Loki with a smile. "Look at you, Loki dear. Weak, invincible, powerless. I could kill you with a flick of my wrist."

Sif rested her sword on the woman's neck and growled. "Touch him wench and I will kill you."

"My my, Sif. Still ugly as ever. I thought perhaps my time away in prison would make you shine since your competitor incapacitated. But, oh well." She shrugged and eyed the Avengers. "Mortals. It has been ages since the last time I saw one."

Sif dug the tip of her sword on the woman's neck drawing out blood. "One more word and I will cut that vile tongue of yours, Amora."

"At ease, Lady Amora. You have done your purpose. Leave." Odin barked.

Loki started laughing despite the burning on his throat. "You actually allied yourself with her? All-Father, even in my death, you cannot help but amuse me. Oh this is such a wonderful way to die. To see the day when you two would work against me. Mother did say it'll happen."

"What?" Odin gasped.

"Oh?" Loki smiled. "She never told you? Ehehehe."

Odin raised gungnir again and pointed it at Loki. "You dare lie to me, Laufeyson?"

"I am not." Loki shrugged. Oh the pain...it hurts... "But then again, you never believed me. And you," he nodded at Amora. "Still trying to prove yourself that you are still powerful? The student had long surpassed the mentor, wench."

Amora sneered. "You are dying, Liesmith. In a matter of minutes, Hela would greet you at the gates of Helheim."

Loki grinned. "And I would welcome her with an open arms." Loki wobbled towards her and before anyone can blink, he duplicated himself and appeared behind Amora with a hunting knife on his hand. He struck Amora on her weak spot and twisted the knife. She knelt on the floor in shock and turned to Loki with fear on her eyes. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do this. If I'm going down, I am taking you with me."

Loki gasped and also fell on the floor. Thor rushed forward and caught his brother before he face planted. Odin was about to do an attack when an arrow whizzed pass his head. His eye met Clint's and both had a stare down. "Leave the guy alone, Eye Patch."

"Loki manipulated you during his invasion in Midgard and you try to protect him?"

"Something's wrong with him. He is not the Loki I know. Certainly not the Loki who influenced my mind." Clint snarled. "Loki has blue eyes not emerald. My eyes does not deceive me. I am not called Hawk Eye for nothing."

Odin's eye twitched and tried to attack again when a shield flew towards his stomach. "How dare you mortals!"

Thor gripped Mjolnir and he laid Loki on the ground with Natasha, Bruce and Tony hovering on him. They watched as Thor fought his father. Thor was relentless and merciless with his attacks. They silently cheered when Odin was not the same with his attacks. Apparently, he was holding back. Thor threw Mjolnir at Odin causing him to fall on his back. Odin was quick to get up but Thor was quicker. He placed Mjolnir on his stomach and said with a cold straight voice.

"You cannot lift it. You are not worthy, Odin Borson. You are not worthy of the throne, not worthy of your family and not worthy of the people who resides in Asgard." Thor moved the hammer towards Odin's chest and added. "If you are worthy, return Mjolnir to me. Until then, think of your actions and try to prove to us if it was wise."

Loki chuckled. "Ah, I remember when you put the hammer on my chest as well."

"Come, brother, we will take you to Vanaheim and let Lady Freyja heal you." Thor lifted Loki but the latter shook his head. Instead, he pulled Thor in a hug and murmured, "Oh, Thor. How I wish you still have that innocence and naivety if yours for a long time. It never fails to surprise me."

"Loki..."

"I am truly sorry, Thor. There is no cure in Vanaheim. It is with Odin and like I said, it is hidden." Loki grimaced and felt his mouth pour with blood. "I am so sorry for everything, brother. Thank the Norns for your patience with me."

"You are not dying! I'll find a way! You're not leaving me!" Thor sobbed and gripped Loki's back. "I won't let you!"

Loki smirked weakly. "Fool. What do the mortals say? Ah, you are not the boss of me, Thor."

He went limp on Thor's chest and the older Asgardian gasped. "Loki, please. Stay with me. There's always a way!"

"Mother...hid..something on the bilgesnipe..in your chambers..." he chuckled. "Of all the places...oh gods, it hurts. Everything hurts."

Thor continued crying, clutching his brother's body. Sif kneeled next to Thor and smiled at Loki. "Sif...you will protect him..."

"Is that a request, idiot?"

"Take care of yourself...Sif." the female warrior nodded and kissed Loki's forehead.

"You fought bravely, my young prince."

"Hey, Agent Barton..."

Clint's ears perked up and inclined his head at Loki and knelt to meet his gaze. "You really have emerald eyes. Damn it."

"Ehehe. A favor for a dying man, Agent?"

"Why me?"

"T-Take it a-as revenge f-for what I did to y-you." Loki started convulsing harshly that Thor could only gripped him tighter and sobbed loudly. "You sh-should be the one t-to set my b-body on fire f-for the funeral."

Clint's eyes widened. "Dude what the fuck?!"

Loki snorted. "It is t-tradition."

"Thor...I am happy to die...knowing that you still l-love me d-despite of e-everything. Be a-at peace, brother."

Sif covered her mouth to stifle her sob. Loki closed his eyes and smiled. _Freedom_...

Tony looked away and went out of the room, hands clench. Bruce followed him when he felt his tears slid down his cheeks. Clint cursed under his breath and sat on Loki's bed. Steve and Natasha stood and waited for Thor to throw his tantrum but to their surprised, he just quietly cried and rocked his baby brother's body with his won. It was strange, Natasha thought. To see such powerful being to die just like that. To see him change in such a short time only to meet his demise. Loki died trying to remove the red off his ledger. How can he do it like that? How can he redeem himself for such a short span of time? Natasha was stuck with that thought that Loki was otherworldy. Natasha hastily wiped the tear that slid down her cheek. Why did she suddenly felt despondent? Why did Loki's death made her furious and crestfallen at the same time? She imagined the opportunity if Loki were to survive...she was surprised to find a lot of possibilities that had entered her mind. She shook her head out of her thoughts when Steve nudged her and ushered her out the door. Thor was murmuring his final goodbye to his brother.

Sif led them towards Thor's chambers. As they passed Odin, who was still struggling under the weight of Mjolnir, Tony sneered. "How does it feel, All-Father? Gods, how I love to stomp my foot on your other eye."

They throw one last look at Thor who was still crying his heart out for his fallen brother.

* * *

A/N: Woah, Sorry if it's short. I swear I will update again tomorrow noon or night. Leave some reviews guys. Slow NatoKi? Yes or no? Ehehehe. Gosh, I can already see three chapters coming.


End file.
